1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw and more specifically, to a folding collapsible stand for supporting a table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table saw is generally equipped with a folding collapsible stand. A folding collapsible stand for table saw is known comprising a rectangular top frame, and four legs pivoted to the bottom side of the rectangular top frame in the four corners and arranged in two crossed pairs. When in use, the legs are turned relative to the frame to a posture that can support the table saw on the floor. When not in use, the legs are turned upwards and closely received to the bottom side of the rectangular top frame. When collapsed the legs each have the bottom end protruded over the periphery of the rectangular top frame at a distance. Because the legs protrude over the periphery of the rectangular top frame at a distance, the collapsed folding collapsible stand still occupies much storage space.